Elpis
Elpis is Pandora's moon and the main setting of Borderlands: The Pre-Sequel. Inhabitants of Elpis typically speak with a very thick Australian accent. History Some time in the past, the Eridians built an underground complex to protect one of their Vaults. They also left Guardians as further insurance that the Vault would remain protected from those who might exploit it. A long time later, Dahl constructed a mining colony on Elpis to tap the vast quantities of liquid methane found there. Concordia was their spaceport, and primary port of call between the moon and Pandora far below. They also established a dig site at Vorago Solitude, which at some point led to the discovery of the ancient Eridian ruins beneath. A Dahl force, under the command of Colonel Zarpedon, also came to this site and encountered remnants of the ancient Eridians themselves. Zarpedon took steps into the unknown in dealing with the aliens, and returned to her legion a changed woman. She charged them with a new mission to protect the Vault, and in renouncing their ties to Dahl they became the Lost Legion. Dahl's mining efforts eventually caused an event known as "The Crackening" when the moon's surface began to crack and split open. Many lives were lost as Dahl ships fell from the sky and rivers of lava poured from the cracks. The event also eliminated the moon's atmosphere. Scavengers, who later became referred to as "scavs", began raiding Dahl wrecks and facilities as other survivors retreated to the last safe place on Elpis, the city of Concordia. A few years after the Crackening, the First Fleet arrived, bringing new colonists and scavengers to Elpis. Hyperion later took a stronger interest in Pandora than they previously had when a Vault was uncovered on the world. Acting under the direction of a technician named Jack, they set up the Helios space station to exert control. Unknown to the Hyperion CEO Mr. Tassiter, Jack intended to open the Vault on Elpis, and had hired a team of new Vault Hunters to assist in this mission, sending each an ECHO invitation to come to the space station being built above Pandora. The Lost Legion, reacting to the apparent drive toward the Elpis Vault, attacked Helios, killing hundreds of workers in the process. After taking over the station they began using the Eye of Helios, a giant laser able to destroy a large settlement, to blast the lunar core in an effort to prevent the Vault from being opened. While trapped on the station, Jack requested the aid of his Vault Hunters in reclaiming Helios and saving Elpis. The Children of the Vault later discover that Pandora itself is the Great Vault, and that Elpis is the corresponding Vault Key. Tyreen and Troy Calypso attempt to use their Siren powers to activate Elpis and open the Great Vault in order to gain the power of its prisoner, The Destroyer. They are stopped by the Crimson Raiders and Troy is killed, but Tyreen turns the tables and travels to the Eridian homeworld, Nekrotafeyo, to restart the process using the mechanism there. The Crimson Raiders follow, hoping to use the same mechanism to permanently re-seal Elpis, but Tyreen arrives and destroys a vital component. With no way to stop Elpis from opening Pandora, The Destroyer is freed, and Tyreen merges with it to become Tyreen the Destroyer. The Crimson Raiders confront Tyreen and finally defeat her, but the slaying of the Great Vault's prisoner does not stop Elpis from continuing to tear Pandora apart. With no options left, Lilith sacrifices herself to seal Elpis and save Pandora, branding the moon with a massive, flaming Firehawk symbol. Map Gallery Moonbase3Hero's_pass.jpg|Elpis and Helios as seen from Hero's Pass Moon3hornsdivide.png Borderlands moon.jpg borderlands_2_conceptart_fi36N.jpg|Concept art of Elpis MoonBorderlands.png|The surface of Elpis Trivia *Much like Pandora, Elpis gets its name from the story of Pandora's box. In the Greek legend, after Pandora had opened the box and all the monsters had been unleashed into the world, there was only one thing left in the box – Elpis, the spirit of hope. fr:Elpis ru:Элпис Category:Planets